


Dancing

by wikipediagreen



Series: Destiel AU One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, but not very good dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikipediagreen/pseuds/wikipediagreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was moping at his high school dance when he saw a pair of flashing blue eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Dean shuffled in the packed gym of his high school, looking for his friends. He promised Charlie that he'd be at the dance, so he wanted to make sure she saw him. He finally found her on the dance floor, dancing with some of their friends. Dean waved at her, signifying that he kept his promise to come and went over to the punch bowl. He grabbed a cup and leaned against the wall, sipping his punch and watching other people dance. Dean didn't particularly care for these kinds outings, just standing by and watching. There never was someone he'd like to dance with. After a couple more songs, Charlie, Sam, Jess, Benny, Jo, and Ash came over to convince him to dance. 

"No thanks. I'm good here," Dean smiled easily at them. "Besides, there's no one I'd like to dance with anyway." Everyone except Charlie left to go dance again, shrugging their shoulders at Dean. 

Charlie leaned forward. "You know, there's a new boy here," she whispered conspiratorially. 

Dean raised his eyebrows. "And why would I care?" he asked after finishing his cup of punch. 

Charlie shrugged, stepping back and heading out to dance again. "You never know, you might have something I common." 

Dean snorted as he walked away. "Yeah right," he muttered to himself, looking at his empty cup. He sighed and walked over to the punch table to refill his cup. Dean poured himself a cup and sighed again, letting his eyes wander over the crowd. Cup halfway to his mouth, Dean paused. He could've sworn he saw a flash of blue. He takes his eyes over the area and finds the bit of blue. He stands in shock, cup frozen an mouth open. The blue belonged to the eyes of a beautiful black haired boy. Emerald green locked with cerulean blue for what seemed like ages. Dean carefully set his cup full of punch on the table behind him, not breaking eye contact. He made his way over to the owner of those baby blues and stared unabashedly. Blue eyes did the same and everything ceased to exist except each other. 

Still staring, Dean extended his hand to the beautiful boy. "Want to dance? I'm Dean, by the way." 

"I'd love to. My name is Castiel," Castiel said in a rough voice, taking Dean's hand. Dean led him to the dance floor and pulled him close. A fast song was playing, but that didn't stop Dean from slow dancing with Castiel, never once breaking eye contact. They held each other close, ignoring the stares if others, content in the embrace of the other. 

Charlie grinned at the dancing couple and the resulting circle in the middle of the dance floor. "Toldja that you'd have something in common," she whispered, gazing happily at the happy pair before turning back to dancing herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Another one shot! I am probably going to continue the first one, the Marry Me, but I have other ones I'm going to post first, so don't worry!


End file.
